Pièces à conviction
by Nevermind555
Summary: Le Joker a son costume, son bleu de travail. Un vêtement aussi mythique que la désormais célèbre armure du Batman.  OS.  Joker version Ledger.


**Pièces à conviction**

Il est là. Reposant mollement sur le dossier de la chaise.

Il a souffert. Portant les stigmates de la ruée à travers Gotham.

Bords élimés.

Couleur passée par endroits.

Fibres laineuses qui peluchent.

Aspect général raide de crasse.

Et pourtant, ce vêtement là, nous le vénérons toutes.

Lorsque nous l'apercevons le soir en regagnant le domicile, nous savons que son propriétaire n'est pas loin.

S'il nous le permettait, nous fouillerions ses multiples poches, à la recherche de couteaux, cartes et autres joyeusetés de la même marque de fabrique ! mais ce geste, nous le savons toutes, aurait des conséquences pour le moins fâcheuses. On ne touche pas au précieux vêtement en sa présence ! on le fait en cachette, à nos risques et périls...

Le pardessus dégage l'odeur qu'il s'est approprié au long des actes répréhensibles : il a trempé dans l'essence, est recouvert de poudre. La couleur de la doublure n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même si on la compare à celle de la veste du costume, elle, préservée.

Nos mains parfois filent sur le vêtement, cherchant à lui conférer un aspect rassurant.

A la timide lueur de l'ampoule nue, nous observons, sentons, touchons l'indispensable tenue. Les quatre gros boutons dont la solidité n'est plus à prouver pour résister aux successifs assauts nocturnes, à la manipulation des armes lourdes, se gardent ouverts. Puis la réplique modèle réduit aux boutonnières des manches qu'il laisse libres pour plus de facilité de mouvement.

Violer le contenu des poches constitue l'outrage suprême. Nous ne savons jamais ce que nous allons y trouver ; aussi plonger nos doigts dans les poches profondes relève un peu de l'acte suicidaire. Pour rendre l'opération un peu plus sûre, nous écartons le rabat et tâchons d'élargir la poche au maximum afin de pouvoir y jeter un coup d'oeil. Les manches ou les lames qui réagissent au peu de lumière demeurent d'excellents indicateurs de l'invariable contenu.

Le pardessus est aussi symbolique que le Joker lui-même, conférant les épaules carrées à la silhouette qui terrorise Gotham. En outre, ses poches constituent les sacs à farces dont use ce clown, l'asphalte des avenues tenant lieu de piste de show.

Lorsque le propriétaire prend possession de son vêtement sans le moindre soin et l'enfile sur le dos, nos regards se fixent sur lui, comme aimantés. Puis ils glissent jusqu'à la sortie où, dans un mouvement de hanches qui fait virevolter l'extrémité du manteau, le Joker prend congé.

Pas de doute là-dessus : le pardessus est à Joker ce que la cape est à Batman.

Et le reste, me direz-vous ?

Eh bien hormis la veste bleue qu'il abandonne bien plus volontiers que son pardessus sur n'importe quelle assise de chaise, le reste semble, pour ainsi dire, lui coller à la peau.

Mais les autres pièces de sa légendaire tenue ne manquent pas de charme non plus !

Lorsque les gants tombent et qu'apparaissent ses mains, nos respirations se bloquent. Car oui, ces mains là, bien que grossièrement badigeonnées de restes de maquillage et aux ongles éloignés de toute bonne manucure de base, sont aussi belles que fines.

Nous nous accordons à dire, à la vue de ces mains, que le clown est fait tout en contrastes.

La cravate noue le col de la chemise à motifs façon homme d'affaires plutôt qu'homme d'action.

Le gilet vert en feutre auquel il manque le deuxième bouton en partant du haut a déjà réservé son lot de surprises lorsqu'une bretelle à motifs vert d'eau façon losanges est venue jouer les égarées !

Les revers du gilet ont, pour leur part, également souffert du manque de soin évident que le patron accorde à sa "tenue de travail" comme il se plaît à l'appeler familièrement.

Le dos du gilet est en satin gris parcouru de rayures pointillées bleues.

Puis le pantalon... ah le pantalon... sur n'importe quel autre homme un tel vêtement passerait pour ridicule voire grotesque mais sur le clown il devient affaire de goût. Porté taille haute, rabat de la braguette également souillé, nous accordons un grand intérêt au renflement de l'entrejambe qui rompt la ligne monotone des fines rayures du pantalon violet. Le tissu est taché et usé sur le devant des cuisses et ce jusqu'aux genoux.

Aucun soin, vous dis-je !

Le pantalon dispose d'ourlets hauts et sales qui offrent une vue imprenable sur les chaussettes lorsque l'homme s'assoit ou ploie les genoux. Les chaussettes... une succession de carreaux colorés : bleu, jaune, violet, vert et le brun qui joue les agents du chaos.

Quant aux chaussures... on pourrait les croire dérobées au premier clochard de la rue tellement le cuir est fatigué et passé de couleur ! Le clown ne les ménage pas non plus et voilà belle lurette qu'elle n'ont plus connu les bienfaits d'un bon cirage ! Leur forme est d'ailleurs reprise des chaussures portées par les clowns du cirque : partie avant renflée et talon bas.

Ajoutons à cela le seul accessoire qui pare la tenue : la robuste chaîne qui pend le long de la cuisse droite de l'homme. La chaîne relie un point du pantalon à son contenu dans la poche. Nous nous battons justement pour savoir ce qui se trouve au bout de cette chaîne...

La logique voudrait que ce soit une montre gousset... mais qu'est-ce que la logique pour un anarchiste de cet acabit ?

FIN.


End file.
